The remote opening and closing of a gate is desirable. Such a gate may make it possible to operate a facility with fewer employees which translates into less cost for operating the facility.
A gate is used to control the movement of objects.
An example is a transportation facility such as an airport, a bus terminal and a railroad station. A gate is used to direct people to a loading area or to an unloading area. With a gate closed people cannot go to the transportation vehicle or people are directed to a less congested area. If an operator manually opens and closes the gate it is necessary for the operator to go to the gate. This requires the time of the operator and which time translates into the cost of the operation of the facility. Also, with the operator manually operating the gate means the operator is precluded from doing another task. If the gate were remotely controlled the operator would not have to go to the gate. Instead the operator could operate the control station for the gate and accomplish the closing or the opening of the gate. There would be a saving in time and if there were a large number of gates at the facility it is conceivable that fewer operators or fewer employees would be needed.
Another example is with the controlling of livestock at an auction yard or in a feedlot. Cattle are directed to different areas and to different pens or may be directed to the weighing scale or to the loading area. In many such facilities an operator walks behind the cattle to herd them into the desired area. When a gate is encountered it is necessary for the operator to move through the cattle to open the gate and then to close the gate. This is a time consuming operation and at times can be a messy operation. Also, at an auction yard or in a feed lot there are a large number of gates. The operator must walk to the gate for closing and opening the gate which is time consuming. If the gate were remotely controlled the operator could more quickly and more easily open the gate and close the gate compared with a manually controlled gate. With a large number of gates it is conceivable that fewer operators would be needed for remotely controlled gates as compared to manually controlled gates. The result is a saving in the cost of operation of the auction yard or the feedlot.